benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Benio1230 pl/@comment-25235657-20170223204847/@comment-9071649-20170224194740
Biblia sama się interpetuje , i jeżeli dowody są jasne , tylko obłuda je odrzuca . Wyznając Rzymsko Kaotlickie sprzeczne z Bilbią doktryny , odrzucasz Ewangelie , jeżeli idziesz na Msze i spożywasz Eucharystie - nie chce być w dniu sądu na twoim miejscu . Ale fakt obrony fałszywej istytucji szatana jest porónywany do obrony Katolickiego Reżimu Nazistowskiego . Mantra jaką mówisz do mnie o tym że Kościół Katolicki jest kościołem Apostolskim , to kłamstwo , znam Histoirę Kościoła , i na wzrór innych męczenników wiary , spłonę prędzej na stosie , niż zaakceptuje jej zparzeczjące Ewangelii doktryny . Kościół Kaotlicki był nowym tworem , mieszaniną pogąńskich prkatyk i ustanowienia istytucji ludzkiej nie mającą nic wspólnego z Biblią . Twierdzenie , że zło Papieży , do który przyznajesz dodając omylnie ( niektórych ) NIE jest obaleniem prymatu Piotrowego - to najczystrzy fałsz jak jest tylko to możłiwę . Prymat Pitrowy ustanawia Papieża jako następce Piotra wybranego przez Ducha Świętego alter Chrsytusa , człowieka zastpującego go na ziemi , człowieka zarządzjacego isntytucją która nigdy w błąd nie może popaść i nie popadnie - i jeżeli przyznajesz , że chodź jeden z nich , rzekomych namiestników Chrystusa na ziemi , czynił zło , obalony zostaje Prymat Piotrowy . W 19 Wieku Papież Pius X ogłosił : " Papież nie jest po prostu reprezętantem Jezusa Chrystusa , przeciwnie - on jest Jezusem Chrystusem za zasłoną ciała . Czy to papapież przemawia ? To Jezus Chrystus . Zatem kto kolwiek mówi jako Papież , nie ma potrzeby tego sprawdzać , trzeba okazać posłuszeństwo . " '- Evangelical Christendom , Jan 1 , 1895 , strona 15 ' Papież Pius IX ogłosił : " Tylko ja jestem następcą aposotlów , zastępcą Jezusa Chrystusa , ja jestem drogą , prawdą i życiem " '- History of Christian Church by Henry Charles Shelldon , strona 59' Papież Bonifacy VIII powiedział : " My ogłszamy , mówimy , definiujemy i twierdzimy , że absolutnie konieczne do zbawienia każdej istoty ludzkiej jest posłuszeństwo wobec biskupa Rzymu " '- Papież Bonifacy VIII" Unam Sanctum " ' Papież Bonifacy VIII powiedział : " Jest absolutnie konieczne dla zbawienia , aby każda ludzka istota była poddana Pontiffowi Rzynskiemu . " - Papież Bonifacy VIII" Unam Sanctum " 1302 rok. Papież Klemens VI oznajmił : " Bez posłuszeństwa Papieżowi Rzymu , nikt nie może być ostatecznie zbawiony , wszyscy którzy powstali przeciwko wierze kościoła Rzymskiego i zmarli bez pokuty - zostali potępieni i poszli do piekła . " '- Papież Klemens VI " Super Quibusdam "' Papież Jan XXIII powiedział : " Do trzody Jezusa Chrystusa nikt nie może wejść inaczej , nisz prowadzony przez najwyższego kapłana . Jedynie w jednosci z nim ludzie mogą być zbawieni . " '- Papież Jan XXIII , 1958 , Coronation Homiliy , Nov. 4' Ta Forma Rządzenia obejmuje nawet odpuszczanie grzechów '- Katolicka Encyklopedia , tom 12 "Papierz" p.265 ' Zbadaj Całe Niebiosa i ziemie a znajdziesz jedno istnienie które może wybaczać grzeszcznikowi , który może uwolnić go z ochowów piekła , to nadzwyczajne stworzenie , to ksiądz . Ksiądz Rzymsko Katolicki . '- Katolicki Kapłan , Strona 78 ' Ty ksiądz na wieki : Mówi uświęcony biskup ... Który nie jesteś już człowiekiem , grzesznym synem Adama ale Alter Chrystus, inny Chrystus . Na zawsze ksiądz najwyższego , z mocą przewyższającą wszechmocnego . Papierz nie jest tylko reprezentantem Jezusa Chrystusa , jest samym Jezusem Chrystusem skrytym za zasłoną ciała . '- Katolicki przegląd , Lipiec 1895 ' Sam bóg musi podporządkowywać się wyroką swoich księży i wybaczać lub nie wybaczać , godnie z ich - księży , odrzuceniem , lub daniem przebaczenia . Wyrok księży ma pierwszeństwo i Bóg się mu podporządkowuje . '- Dostojęstwo i Obowiązki księży , Tom 12 . Str 27' Kardynał Bellamine mówi : Wszystkie tytuły które pismo odnosi do Chrystusa jako głowy kościoła . Wszystkie te same tytuły odnoszą się również do papierza . ' '- On the Authority of Conculils , Tom 2 p.266 Nadane z Rzymu z naszego pałacu 10 Lutego 1817 roku . IV Jurysdykcja najświętszego papierza , ojca naszego w Chrystusie i naszego Boga , Papierza Leona XII ... ' '- Rome As It Is , P. 180 My na całej ziemi zajmujemy miejsce Boga wszechmocnego ' '- Listy Encekliczne Papierza Leona XIII , 20 Lipca 1894 Papierz ma moc zmienić czasy , unieważnić prawa i zwolnić od wszystkich rzeczy , nawet od przykazań Chrystusa . ' '- Dekretal De Transalt , Episcop . Cap . Papierz może modyfikować Święte prawo ' '- Propha Bibliotheca "Papa" Art. 2 Rzymskie "Dekrataria" : ' '"Papierz może wydawać wyroki i osądy przeciwne prawą narodów , parzeciwne prawu Bożemu i ludzkiemu , on może zwolnić samego siebie od zaleceń apostolskich . Papierz ma moc zmieniać czasy , znosić prawa oraz pozbywać się innych rzeczy nawet zasad i reguół chrystusa " Thomas Aquinas ( Tomasz z Akwiny ) : Papierz posiada najwiękrzą władze jako król świata ' '- The American Publishing Co. 1922 p. 30 Rzymski Papież posiada zwierzchictwo nad całym światem ' '- Sobór Watykański I , sesja IV , rodział III , lipiec 1870 Biedny grzesznik klęga u stup spowiednika . On wie że nie mówi do zwykłego człowieka lecz do innego Chrystusa . Słyszy słowa : Odpuszczam twoje grzechy - jego dusza jest wolna na zawsze od potwornego brzemienia . ' '- " SHALL I BE A PERIST ? " strona 14 - 15 Papież nie zajmuje na ziemi miejsca zwykłego człowieka , lecz prawdziwego Boga ' '- Papież Inocenty III , ojciec inkwizycji , Decretals of Gregory IX . księga 1 , rodział 3 Ja jestem we wszystkim i ponad wszystkim . Zatem sam Bóg i ja - zastępca Boga , tworzymy jeden konsystosz . A ja mogę czynić prawie wszystko co może Bóg , dlatego ja będąc ponad wszystkim , jestem również ponad wszystkimi Bogami ' '- Papież Mikołaj , The Church Historians of England : Reformation Period by Josiab Prrat , pub. 1856 strona 159 ''' '''Nieomylność Papieża , dogmat uchwalony w 1870 przed sobór Watykańśki I . Stwierdza , że Papież podczas oficjalnych wystąpień na temat spraw doktrynalnych lub etycznych jest chroniony przed błędem przez Boga i dlatego jego słowa nie mogą być kwestionowane . '- Encyklopedia Polonica , Strona 1781' " Pan uczynił Piotra widzialnym fundamentem swojego kościoła i powierzył mu swoje klucze . Biskup Kościoła w Rzymie , następca świętego Piotra , jest głową kolegium Biskupów , zastępcą Chrystusa i pasterzem całego kościoła tu na ziemi . " '- Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego , strona 936 ' Papież posiada tak wysoką godność , że jest on niemal Bogiem i Boga zastępcą . '- Słownik Ferraris Ecclestical Dictionary' " Święty Janie Pawle II , za Twoim pośrednictwem proszę o łaski dla mnie (i moich bliskich). Wierzę w moc mej Modlitwy i w Twoją zbawienną pomoc. Wyproś mi u Boga Wszechmogącego łaski, o które pokornie proszę… (należy wymienić prośby). Uproś mi też dar umocnienia mojej wiary, nadziei i miłości. Panie Jezu Chryste, Ty obiecałeś, że o cokolwiek w Twoje imię poprosimy, to otrzymamy. Dlatego i ja, Panie, pełen ufności, proszę Cię o potrzebne mi łaski, za wstawiennictwem świętego Jana Pawła II. Wysłuchaj mnie, Panie! " ' - Modlitwa do Jana Pawla II jako Pośrednika między człowiekiem a Bogiem '" Najwyższym nauczycielem w kościele jest Biskup Rzymu. Jedność umysłów wymagawięc , obok doskonałej zgodności w jednej wierze, całkowitego podporządkowania się i posłuszeństwa woli Kościoła i Biskupa Rzymu jak samego Boga . " - Papież Leon XIII " Wiecie, że jestem Ojcem Świętym, reprezentantem Boga na ziemi, Zastępcą Chrystusa, co oznacza, że jestem Bogiem na ziemi . " - Papież Pius XI Jednak nic z tego co wymienione powyżej nie jest prawdą bo prymat Pitorwy jest falszem , nie istnieje on w Biblii a Historia , jak wykazałem , obala ten mit , jako największe kłamstwo w historii świata .